


Method Acting

by HaveAGoodeDay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: Audrey asks Shelby for assistance regarding a scene she's been asked to do in the upcoming documentary of My Roanoke Nightmare.





	Method Acting

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of crack, it's kind of not. I never wrote Shaudrey before - hopefully it is good! Thank you for reading xx

Her apartment is only a block and a half away from the studio - the entrance nestled in between a flower shop and computer repair store flanking the door that leads upstairs. Her phone in hand, Shelby absentmindedly pulls her work ponytail from her hair with her free hand and lets the elastic snap into place on her wrist. The caramel blonde strands have a slight wave from the updo,  and she doesn’t try to smooth them down,  _ I’m practically home anyways.  _ The promise of a warm cup of lavender tea and curling up on the sofa to watch a documentary on  _ Netflix  _ distracting her from the figure hovering out front of her destination. 

 

Bulky black sunglasses take up the majority of the woman’s face when Shelby does look up, her keys already in hand to unlock the door. They cover up her eyebrows, extend down her cheeks slightly. Blonde hair with dark roots cut short and flipped over the top to create a pretty wave like style. The black coat she wears is buttoned up and awfully uncalled for in the warm Los Angeles weather. She looks her over - the slight height difference, the short hair, but the  _ accent  _ is what finally pieces all the fragments together for Shelby in the end. 

 

“I was beginning to think I had the wrong address.” Her voice is low, Audrey keeps herself angled in toward the building in a noticeable effort to face away from the cars driving by on the street pavement.  _ Odd,  _ Shelby thinks, but ever since she met the woman during the not very long ago casting meetings for the television show that seems to be an ever present quality to the actress. 

 

“Audrey?” Shelby tilts her head, her yoga bag slips down her shoulder enough she has to hike it up; the weight of it balanced on her hip. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“ _ Shush!”  _ Audrey holds a finger to her lips. Though she can’t see them, Shelby can tell her eyes shift frantically back and forth to check the reaction of the few people who walk past them. “Nobody can know it’s  _ me!  _ social media and what-not,” She waves a hand to the mostly empty road and scattered pedestrians walking along them, “This place will be full before you can open the bloody door!” 

 

“Sorry.” The apology comes with the biting of her lower lip - she hadn’t planned for company tonight; or any time soon for that matter. There’s a mess of papers on the kitchen island, the dishes are piled in the skin soaking from breakfast. Matt’s out of town on business  _ again.  _ Somehow the absence of another person living with her has Shelby treating her home like a too busy college freshman. “Do you, uh… Do you want to come up?” There isn’t much in way of entertaining guests in her fridge, except a bottle of sweet red wine already opened and missing a glass. 

 

“Of course!” Audrey steps aside to let the younger woman unlock the door. She watches the profile of Shelby’s face - the crunch of her nose as she jams the key into the deadbolt and the way it smooths out as the lock clicks open. “I had some important questions regarding my role, as you, of course.”  The steps up are steep - it feels like she’s taking two at a time as Audrey rattles on and talks with her hands in broad and wide motions that have her knuckles nearly touching the walls that surround the the entire incline, “The project’s already gathering attention from  _ award  _ shows; did you hear?” 

 

Shelby shakes her head, flips the chain in her fingers to bring up the next needed key and stick it in the  _ next  _ lock. The added security is why Matt had picked this place, that and the location close to both her work and the police station. “That’s exciting.” Her voice is flat, and she can’t find it in herself to share the other woman’s excitement.  The deal promises enough money for her and Matt to not have to worry about finances for a good while -  _ hopefully not worry about their relationship, either.  _ He’s taken as many jobs as he can to fly out of state lately. Audrey’s drop in visit is unprepared for but not unwelcome; conversation could do her some good. 

 

The excited  _ tap-taps  _ of their German shepherd sounds as she pushes the door open. He’s large, a purebred from a line of police trained canines and a companion to the high tech security system running through the entire unit. “ _ Down.”  _ Shelby commands, and his ears tilt forward as his tag wags in large swishes against the hardwood flooring and he lays there obientantly. Big, brown eyes steadily watch Audrey as she follows his owner into the home. “Don’t worry about Bear - he won’t hurt you.”

 

Audrey steps tentatively around him to step toward the living space; the darkened television and blanket covered couch. “He’s quite large,” The actress comments and her head keeps turned to watch the dog on the floor, “I never saw the appeal of such large dogs, they’re frighteningly intimidating.”

 

_ That’s the point,  _ Shelby thinks about replying. Instead her hands pop open the fridge and grab the wine without a glance. The lack of food from undone shopping makes it easy to feel for the chilled glass. The glasses come next, sliding out from the rack holding them upside down on the underside of the cabinet. Audrey sits on the sofa, she carefully pushes a pillow aside. Her feet cross at the ankles. Shelby’s voice calls from the kitchen, “I have to let the dog out. I’ll -um, I’ll be right back, there’s wine on the table.” 

 

Audrey nervously fiddles with the beads of her bracelet, the smoothed gemstones rolling against her wrist. Her chest rises and falls in a determined breath.  _ Hopefully,  _ the thought of what she’s here to ask makes her palms sweat enough she wipes them on the fabric of her dark wash jeans,  _ she has enough wine to make this go well.  _

  
  
  


The loud, joyful sound of Shelby’s laughter breaks out along with the character on screen. Bear simply rolls over onto his back on the floor at her feet, and Audrey at her side sips her wine with a sly smirk. On the television, the black and white  _ drama  _ movie continues on with its dinner scene.  _ It’s peculiar,  _ watching a movie to look over and see the lead actress looking right back at you. Shelby’s head feels light and warm from the alcohol; she asks with a crinkled nose and dimpled smile, “Is this weird, watching your own film?” 

 

“I find it much more interesting to watch people  _ watching  _ it.” Audrey offers - it explains why her body faces Shelby’s figure instead of screen. The lights of the apartment aren’t flicked off, left on in an effort to keep the shadows illuminated. The long wave of Shelby’s hair is close enough Audrey can smell her coconut shampoo and can’t help but note how pretty the color is.  _ For the design department,  _ she corrects herself mentally,  _ I’m just noticing it because mine will be like that for two months this summer.  _

 

She notices the curve of Shelby’s jawline, the tip of her ear where it pokes from her hair tucked behind it, how her cupid’s bow has a lovely dip that twitches as she giggles; those little thoughts are harder to discard away as studying for a role.  _ Speaking of studying for roles,  _ she keeps the conversation going to prevent Shelby’s watching of the movie to let them drift into a quiet lull. “This film was a marvelous project to work on.”

 

“I can believe it,” Shelby’s wine glass is empty, on the coffee table next to Audrey’s matching one. “ _ Mark Duplass  _ is a wonderful actor, and so are you.” 

 

“Mark was great,” Audrey smiles a little as she remembers those few days of filming - it was a small project, nothing too extravagant. “He’s a  _ horrible  _ kisser though, and I’ve kissed enough actors to be a good judge.” 

 

The scene drones on in the background, Shelby’s bare feet come up to fold next to her as her attention focuses on the actress and her eyes narrow in casual fascination, “That must be so… weird. Kissing your co-workers in front of cameras.” The idea of so many people watching such a physical and intimate act makes Shelby cringe, “I wouldn’t be able to do it, I think.” 

 

“It is a challenge.” Audrey nods, a loose strand of hair falls into her eyes; casts a thin long shadow on her face. “I find it much more fulfilling in a role to kiss women on screen, they’re much easier to create an  _ emotional  _ dynamic with.”  

 

_ Kiss women,  _ Shelby’s mind isolates from that sentence. She doesn’t know Audrey well - the few movies and television roles she’s seen, of course. But Audrey as a  _ real  _ person is a mystery. She hadn’t even looked at her wikipedia page, but she’s sure she never heard of Audrey being  _ gay. Not that that is a bad thing,  _ Shelby ducks her head like Audrey can somehow read in across her face,  _ you had your own sapphic fling in college, don’t forget.  _

 

“Sidney gave a me call last week.” Audrey starts. Her bottom lip creases as she bites it, and brown eyes shift back and forth in a nervous effort to look anywhere but at Shelby. _ They’ll have her wear colored contacts,  _ she thinks as the honey-toned irises avoid her,  _ they’re too pretty to change.  _ “He wanted to add something to my contract before signing next month.” 

 

“Add what?”  _ And why are you telling me?  _

 

“He talked to Dominic already and they both agree that a  _ love  _ scene would be fitting for the first episode.” Audrey’s hands fold together on her lap, fidgeting in the way her fingers rub circles on the backs of them. “They’ve settled on it being  _ in,  _ but I’ve still got to consent to the change in the documents. Sidney’s insistent about it.” 

 

“Are you going to?” Shelby doesn’t mean to sound too eager for an answer, but she still does. Red tints her cheeks and she backtracks, “Not that you have to tell me, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“I wanted to ask you for a favor first.” Audrey cuts her off. The pillow in Shelby’s lap is a good anchor for to follow the green and tan colored patterns with her eyes instead of analyzing Shelby’s reactions. The remote falls off the yoga instructor’s knee and gets forgotten as it falls in between the cushions. “I’ve never done anything of that nature of  _ camera  _ before, you can understand I am a bit nervous about the whole thing.” 

 

Shelby shifts closer to her, leans toward Audrey to the point her long hair brushes against her thighs through her workout leggings. “A favor?” There’s a sweet scent that clings to Shelby’s skin and clothing; jasmine and vanilla with the underlying tones of a woman’s sweat. It’s much more down to earth than the  _ Marc Jacobs  _ fragrance that infuses Audrey’s blouse. Shelby’s voice lowers in concern, “What kind of favor?”

 

“I usually can prepare for a role more or less  _ easily,”  _ Talking, moving, the quirks are like studying from a book - and Audrey knows it line by line. Except there isn’t a book on  _ this  _ that she knows of. “I wanted to inquire about obtaining your assistance in learning this skill.” 

 

Shelby’s lips part, she shakes her head like she can physically shake the confusion in her thoughts at Audrey’s vague request. “Um - What are you… Audrey, what are you asking me?” 

 

Audrey feels silly. The concept of this visit seemed so much better in her own condo; but as she bites her nails now, she wishes she’d stayed in and watched  _ Lifetime  _ instead of driving the entire way here to make a fool of herself. “I thought a good way to prepare for the scene would be to obtain reference material.”  _ She’s going to kick you out!  _ “Preferably in the form of the woman I’m supposed to  _ be.”  _

 

“You want to watch me and Matt-”

 

“I would prefer for it to be you both, for authenticity.”  

 

_ Funny,  _ Shelby’s tight lipped frown feels too stiff on her face,  _ as if my life wasn’t already weird enough.  _ There’s a British actress in her home at eleven in the evening, asking to watch her and her husband have  _ sex  _ for her own work research. Something sort of bitterly tugs at the corners of her mouth and she replies after a long pause, “I’m not sure I can help you with that. We haven’t done anything recently, much less recorded it.”  _ Oversharing?  _ Maybe she had too much wine. 

 

“Oh.  _ Oh!”  _ Audrey blushes; it turns the tip of her nose pinker than the alcohol has. Her and Matt’s rocky marriage isn’t public knowledge - there’s no reason she should be embarrassed about not knowing about it. Shelby watches her tilt her chin down, it makes her eyelashes stand out against her cheeks.  _ She’s so pretty, no wonder she’s an actress.  _ A face fit for the big screen. “I’d be fine with just you, by yourself - if that’s better!” 

 

“By myself?”  _ She wants to watch me masturbate?  _ There’s a forgotten vibrator in a box in the bedroom closet, Shelby hasn’t touched the thing since moving in. After that house the last thing she’s wanted to do was let her guard down while all  _ alone.  _ They tried of course - Matt did, at least. Shelby herself found the act of intimacy an elusive one. But looking at Audrey’s abashed expression and the pink gloss of her lips, Shelby can’t help but imagine the other woman  _ watching  _ \- no,  _ studying  _ her orgasm. It sends a hot roll of heat below her belly button. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can - um, I don’t think I could record myself doing that.” 

 

Creating such personal footage sounds like a recipe for disaster; especially since the public eye will be on her as soon as press starts for the show. Still, her stomach flips at the prospect of feeling  _ something  _ other than the monotone of the antidepressants in her system and the unheated kisses her and Matt share at the airport as a parting goodbye or simple hello.  _ Life’s short.  _ Shelby’s been reminded of it enough not to forget - sees the fact written along the scar on her ankle, in her failing marriage, in Audrey’s request. “I could still do it though.” Her words are on autopilot, unfiltered and unthinking, “In person, I could do it.”

 

“In  _ person?”  _ Audrey blanches, her voice frazzles and she reminds Shelby too much of a bird with bristled feathers - her hair moves in its sweeping style as she leans closer conspiratorially, “As in here?  _ Now?”  _

 

“If you’d like that.” Shelby bites her lip; worries the cherry-chapstick flavored skin between her teeth. She’s always been free with her sexuality - majoring in liberal arts made her college years a flurry of friendships with very open minded peers. Her and Matt never  _ waited  _ \- the stigma of sex isn’t one she cares a bit about.  _ She’s beautiful,  _ she’s nice; her voice is prim and proper.  _ I wonder if I get to hear what she sounds like, too.  _

 

“I didn’t want to imply that I -  _ Shelby,  _ this is positively absurd!” Her words rise in pitch at the end, they spike in a squeak as the pillow in Shelby’s lap lands on the ground next to Bear and her thigh swings over; palms pushing at the actress’s shoulders until she sits properly on the couch. She straddles her lap - pins her to the sofa and blocks the view of the television. Not that she cares.  _ I’d much rather look at her than the movie.  _ The tank top she wears is a thin, spandex material for working out. It clings to her sides and the patterned pink fabric of her sports bra peeks out under her arms and the straps run over her collarbone.  _ Her collarbone,  _ it has faint freckles across it. There’s a soft red flush botching the skin. Audrey can’t deny her heart rate picks up, and her belly floods with a warm flood of desire. “I shouldn’t have even  _ asked.  _ It was silly of me.” 

 

“Do you still want to, though?” Shelby asks. Her yoga pants tighten against her thighs as they spread to settle in Audrey’s lap. The fabric is smooth against Audrey’s palms as Shelby takes her hands and urges them to run along the toned muscles underneath. A deep breath hiccups from between the older woman’s lips. “I’ll stop. Just say the word.” 

 

_ Don’t stop. Never stop.  _ The shock washes clean of Audrey’s mind, and she takes enough control of her jittery hands to walk the fingers back to grab at Shelby’s rear and squeeze an answer to the question of consent, “I want this.”  _ God, she really does.  _ Shelby looks absolutely breathtaking in this lighting. The golden glow of the lamp makes her caramel hair shine with each move. It lets her watch her own hands wander under the looser hem of Shelby’s shirt, touching the ticklish abdominal muscles there. 

 

“Then do it.” Shelby’s fingers push away Audrey’s for only a second - moving them away so she can grasp the fabric of her shirt and tug up and up. She works her fingertips under the spandex of her bra when she reaches its band so it too comes off over her head.  _ It’s cold.  _ The chill of air conditioning runs across her bared back, makes her nipples harden; that might be from more than just the tempature. Audrey’s eyes are level with them as she stares. 

 

_ Perky.  _ Audrey’s fingers twitch on Shelby’s stomach to reach up. She does with the eager invitation of Shelby’s hands on her own guiding them to hold the soft handfuls. She glances up at her face, taking in the way Shelby’s hair has fallen into her face, how she blows it away with a aroused  _ huff.  _ The soft plush of the younger woman’s breast feels heavenly against her cheeks as Audrey leans forward and ducks her head to take one pebbled areola in her mouth.  Two hands thread through Audrey’s hair, working it free from its style as they grab and grip tighter. The more she sucks tenderly on the sensitive flesh, the shaggier it becomes. 

 

Shelby groans - her hips cant down, her eyes roll back, her spine arches in a lovely curve that just makes her chest easier to reach. “ _ God,”  _ The wispy quality to her speech speaks of its own meaning. “That feels nice.”

 

There’s an audible  _ pop _ as Audrey relents to nibble instead the the tops of both of them, the attention making Shelby shift in her lap. When Audrey does speak, her breath pools hotly on the skin of her partner’s cleavage, her lips brush as they move. “Just nice?” 

 

“ _ Very  _ nice.” Two hands run in feather light touches along her ribs - teasing as they work in and down toward the waistband of her pants. A low hum of approval vibrates in her throat and her fingers tug at the short hair at the back of Audrey’s neck. “I think you know how to make it more than nice, don’t you?” 

 

“Is this how we’re doing it?” Audrey blurts out, her eyes shifting to take in all the different sights to see in front of her. Shelby’s chest, her  _ biceps,  _ hair frizzed and draped across her shoulders. She looks at her lips - pink, smaller than her own, but still she wants nothing more than to taste the flavor of the them. “May I kiss you, first?” It’s all so very sudden, Audrey doesn’t even  _ know  _ where the bedroom is if she wanted to take her companion there. There’s the weight of a beautiful woman on her lap though, she doubts she’d even want to move.

 

“Yes, of course,  _ yes _ .” Shelby’s palms come around to cup her jaw, tilt it up as she bows down lay a chaste kiss upon Audrey’s lips.  _ She tastes like coffee _ . The flavor is good _ ,  _ it mixes with something distinctively feminine - something much more satisfying than Matt’s forced affections. It makes her do it again, and  _ again.  _ Until Audrey opens her mouth and prompts Shelby to do the same so the flat of her tongue can nestle against the roof of the younger woman’s mouth.

 

The kiss keeps going; they don’t part when Audrey’s fingers slide down into Shelby’s pants. She misses twice, at the waistband of her underwear. Her fingertips clumsily paw their way into the fitted piece of cotton. Shelby’s mouth opens, wide, and her moan is stifled on Audrey’s tongue as exploring touches work their way over her pubic mound. There’s a hot, wet heat that clings to the short, blonde hair that Audrey  _ wishes  _ she could see right now. When she does reach that spot - the one that makes Shelby moan a little squeak of a breath out and her head pulls back and away from the kiss, Audrey torturously keeps going lower. Her thumbs press indents into the actress’s chin as knuckles bump against her and the pads of soft fingers dip into the heady wetness they find. 

 

“Are you usually on top?” Audrey doesn’t expect her own voice to sound so low, so spurred by Shelby’s little gasps and thighs reflexively trying to spread further. She commits the way the other woman’s features smooth out, the way she grinds her teeth and bites her tongue as it peeks out between her lips. _ Fuck the performance,  _ Audrey remembers that’s she’s supposed to be memorizing these little tidbits for her acting,  _ like hell I’m letting anyone else see this. _

 

“U-Usually.” Shelby answers, her word hiccups as two fingers press against her entrance in a foreshadowing way. A thumb presses against her clit without moving in any pattern.  _ Hurry up,  _ she wants to yell, hopes her eager motions explain her desperation that her tongue cannot form properly. They must; Audrey’s oh so very  _ long  _ fingers push in without a bit of resistance. Shelby groans, grinds her teeth at the satisfyingly full feeling as Audrey takes a deep breath at finding the incredibly warm embrace of the other woman’s vagina. She swirls her thumb once, twice in an effort to draw more sounds from Shelby. It works, and hands clamp on her forearm to keep it there.  _ As if I want to take it out.  _

 

“You’re so strong.” Audrey comments airly, feeling the grip on her arm. She moves her hand slightly, curls her digits forward in a beckoning gesture that drags against the spongy spot inside Shelby. “You’re so  _ wet -  _ Tell me, love, is it always like this?” 

 

The embarrassed patches of red that appear on Shelby’s face are hard to tell apart from the stimulated glow about her. Audrey can’t help but be completely enamored by the yoga instructor; she uses her free hand to brush aside her hair behind her ear to better see the dilated pupils and parted lips of Shelby’s expression. “No.” Her head tilts to the side, it makes her hair into a lovely blonde curtain for Audrey to run her fingers through as her more occupied hand feels Shelby’s lifting hips - and the solidiness of her dropping them back down. “N-No--Not without you.”

 

_ Maybe it’s from your dry spell,  _ Shelby’s mostly preoccupied mind offer as its own explanation for the stickiness that dampens her thighs - makes her leggings feel too constricting. Though she doesn’t remember ever being so  _ turned on  _ before. There’s a wet sound that harmonizes with her own moans, the smack Audrey’s mouth makes as she bites hickeys into her collarbone. It’s overwhelming. Her impending orgasm feels both too close and too far to reach. The harder she chases it, the farther it leaves her. 

 

Audrey notices her frustration, a sturdy palm on her hip calms the movements of riding the actress’s fingers. “Hey,  _ hey.”  _ Her thumb does soft, broad swipes back and forth over Shelby’s swollen clit. Her fingers curl as she holds her lover still. “Just relax, let me watch you.”   _ Watch you.  _ Shelby opens her eyes and finds Audrey looking right back at her. Brown eyes flecked with golden honey hues, the darkened hooded gaze. They roam over her bare chest, they linger on her lips. She doesn’t kiss her though, instead she uses her mouth instead to encourage in a more vocal way. “Go ahead, show me.”

 

The fingers inside her still themselves as she climaxes around them - her arms loop around Audrey’s neck to pull her against her and muffle the sounds the bubble forth without warning or control. Her shudders shake even Audrey, and her legs feel sore as soon as she comes down what feels like three minutes later. More or less time, Shelby doesn’t know or care to. 

Her eyelids feel heavy with sleep, but Audrey makes no move to shift away or  _ out  _ of her. The actress meets her perplexed look with a lustful smirk, “I think I might need to see that again.”

 

Shelby gulps. 

 

“For  _ authenticity,  _ of course.” Audrey’s grin is cheeky, her tongue tucked between her teeth, “I was always a very thorough student. I think you’ll need to tutor me a bit more on this subject.” 

 

Shelby catches on, catches her breath, “I’ll have to make sure you get it right, too.” 

 

“Before that, can we review that last thing one more time?” 

 

“God,  _ yes.” _

  
  



End file.
